LYRICS
by qtpie9795
Summary: Suga yang marah karena lirik lagu yang ia buat hilang entah kemana. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jimin sang kekasih Suga? *badsummary This is Suga x Jimin YoonMin! BoyxBoy! RnR please! Yoongi!seme Jimin!uke suga!seme chim!uke


LYRICS

YoonMin Couple

Yoongi! Seme Jimin!uke

.

.

.

.

"Oh sh*t!" gumam Yoongi saat mencari lirik lagu yang ia buat kemarin di laptop kesayangannya. Mata dan tangannya dengan lihai mancari keberadaan lirik lagunya.

"Sh*t! Dimana dirimu?!" Yoongi mulai emosi. Yoongi marah. Semua file yang ada di laptopnya sudah ia buka dan dengan teliti sudah Yoongi cari lirik yang baru ia buat kemarin. Yoongi tak tahan. Yoongi ingin marah dan teriak.

"Arrhh!" teriak frustasi Yoongi. Ia baru ingat jika lirik lagu yang ia buatnya kemarin belum ia simpan karena ia ketiduran dan parahnya lagi baterai laptopnya sudah habis dan dengan otomatis laptopnya mati dan file itu tidak tersimpan. Membuat lirik lagu lagu? Hell. Lirik lagu tidak akan ada karya seni lagi jika dibuat dua kali batin Yoongi.

"Oh man! Bodoh! Bodoh sekali aku ini! Fvck!" Yoongi memaki dan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sampai rambutnya tak berbentuk lagi. "Arrghh! Bodoh!" Yoongi tak tahan lagi. Ia menggebrak meja studio dan menyingkirkan –membanting– semua barang yang ada di atas meja termasuk laptopnya sampai jatuh berceceran di lantai studio yang dingin. Yoongi membanting semua benda yang terdapat disekitarnya termasuk laptopnya sampai mati entah karena rusak atau apa sebab di bantingi oleh Yoongi.

"Fvck this! Stupid! Sh*t! Arghhh!" Yoongi mengambil laptopnya dan ingin membangtingnya kembali tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yoongi hyung!" Yoongi tau siapa pemilik tangan yang memelukanya dari belakang ini dan Yoongi hafal betul suara siapa yang memanggil Yoongi ini. Jimin, kekasih manisnya.

"Oh sh*t! I forgot to save my lyrics! Bodoh!"

"Hyung! Clam down! Tenanglah sedikit hyung!" bentak Jimin. Nafas Yoongi terengah-engah bagaikan baru saja selesai berlari marathon #abaikan

Jimin masih tetap berada diposisinya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang sampai Yoongi benar-benar sudah tenang dan tidak berulah membanting benda-benda disekitarnya sampai membuat studionya seperti kapal pecah. Ingatkan Jimin besok ia harus merapikan studio hyung kesayangannya ini.

Setelah dirasa Yoongi sudah tenang, Jimin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya kembali. Ia mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Hyung, aku yakin kau bisa membuat lirik lagumu itu lagi. You might be able to do a better one. I'm sure once. Kau memiliki otak yang cerdas untuk menulis lagu hyung!" ucap Jimin menyemangati dan masih tetap pada posisinya memeluk Yoongi. Dan dirasanya Yoongi menghela nafas panjang.

"Yeah, you're right , Chim.." lirih Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya –tapi tangan Jimin masih tetap berada di pinggang Yoongi–

"But, I'm so sorry.." Yoongi memandang Jimin, sedangkan yang dipandang memandang Yoongi bingung.

"Ehh? Maksud hyung?" Tanya Jimin bingung

"Aku menulis lirik itu dengan penuh perasaan, aku membuatnya untukmu. Lagu ku yang hanya khusus untukmu seorang!" Jimin terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu, yaampun hyung kesayangannya ini yang biasanya cuek kepadanya tiba-tiba membuat lagu yang khusus hanya diberikan kepadanya seorang.

"H-hyung, k-kau.."

"Maafkan aku Chim. I'm so sorry. Aku berjanji akan membuatkan lagu yang lebih indah dari laguku yang ini. I promise.." ucap Yoongi sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin.

"Ya hyung. Kau bekerja dengan baik! Akan kutunggu karyamu itu!" Jimin terkekeh dan menampilkan eyes smilenya yang membuat Yoongi semakin terpesona kepada makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"I promise.." Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin sampai tak ada jarak lagi dan mereka menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis penuh perasaan cinta diantaranya.

-END-

Halo /bow/ salam kenal semuanya!^^ aku disini masih author yang sangat baru, panggil saja lea biar akrab dan ini adalah ff debut aku hehe. Aku tau ini masih jelek sekali dan pasti masih banyak typo diatas situ, iya kan? Hihi :D oh iya, jangn lupa reviewnya ya? hihi

Yasudah sekian terimakasih dari saya, tunggu ceritaku yang lainnya ya? hihi. Thank you~~

 **LEA**

 **-29.09.2015-**

* * *

mau lebih akrab sama aku? boleh kok, aku malah seneng hihi :"D kalian bisa cari aku/? disini:

*promotesedikitenggapapakanya:"D

IG: LEAXSSI

LINE: Lea_ssi

WA: 083845933070

BBM: 55103F96

Thankyou!


End file.
